In order to move a cargo in a longitudinal direction and to move the suspended cargo along a rail installed on a ceiling side, a rope hoist is generally used. As described in PTL 1, a rope hoist includes a rope drum for winding-up a wire rope, a drum motor rotating the rope drum, and a control unit. Further, drive signal transmission cables are used to connect between the drum motor and the control unit. As a connecting structure of the cables, there is one in which a relay terminal box is provided on the outside of a rope drum mechanism, for example. In this case, a cable from the drum motor and a cable from the control unit are connected in the relay terminal box.